


The Talk Show Host

by BookWerm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Post-Season/Series 11, Pre-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: Bradley Walsh (in my headcanon) exists in the Doctor Who universe.But Graham does, too.What does this mean? The Doctor will find out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Talk Show Host

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. And not really edited either. Just had to get the idea out there.

The Talk Show Host-

Was grey haired and looked exactly like Graham. So one day, when the Doctor had said goodbye to the fam for them to have a relaxing break at home, she investigated. It wasn’t unusual for humans to look like each other, but this wasn’t that. Graham O’Brien and Bradley Walsh were exactly the same.

She had asked, one time, albeit a bit jokingly, if Graham had any twin brothers lying around, but he said no.

So she jumped back a few years and used her psychic paper to get into The Nightly Show, hosted by this interesting twin for a few episodes.

Something even more interesting than finding out he was a Zygon… Bradley Walsh was completely and utterly human.

Surprises were fun, especially things that surprised the Doctor herself… 

There was always the other option. She grinned.

Three days later for Graham, Ryan, and Yaz, and a couple minutes later for the Doctor, the Tardis appeared back in the square. As everyone hopped on board, she tried to think of an excuse to separate Graham and ask him the question. 

It was harder than it sounded.

Finally she gave up and just said, “Graham, could I ask you something?”

“Sure, Doc, what is it?”

“Alone?”

“Wait,” said Yaz. “Alone? Why can’t you ask over here?”

“It’s fine, Yaz,” said Graham. “Maybe it’s a surprise.”

When they were alone, out popped the question.

“Graham, are you a Zygon?”

“Sorry, a what?”

“No need to be shy about it if you are. I helped make the treaty that allows Zygons to live in peace here. Well, more like three of me.

Graham blinked at her slowly. Finally he said,”Yeah, alright, I am. Please don’t tell the kids,though.To them I’m just a granddad. To ME, I’m just a granddad.”

She nodded firmly. “Of course, Graham. I won’t tell them if you’re not ready for them to know, even if that’s never.”

Walking back to the others’ curious eyes, she hid a grin. She was travelling with a Zygon!


End file.
